Destruction of the Interceptor
The Destruction of the ''Interceptor'' was a sea battle fought near shoals in the Caribbean Sea. It was fought between the crew of the Black Pearl, led by Captain Hector Barbossa, and the crew of the ''Interceptor''. After Elizabeth Swann was rescued by Will Turner at Isla de Muerta, she took the Aztec Gold medallion with her aboard the Interceptor. Because they needed the medallion to lift their curse, Barbossa's crew sailed the Black Pearl to pursue the Interceptor. Despite gaining speed, the Interceptor was no match for the Black Pearl, even with attempting to lose the ship through shoals. However, the crew of the Interceptor won vital minutes to prepare for battle, where the two ships engaged in combat. During the ship battle, the Pearl's crew was able to board the Interceptor, fighting in hand-to-hand combat. The battle ended with Barbossa's crew having retrieved the medallion, and, after taking Will Turner as prisoner, marooned their old captain Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann on Black Sam's Spit. Prelude Voyage to Isla de Muerta sailing to Isla de Muerta.]] When the Black Pearl attacked the town of Port Royal, the daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann, Elizabeth, was kidnapped by Captain Hector Barbossa's cursed crew. Elizabeth's childhood friend, Will Turner, joined forces with Jack Sparrow to commandeer the fastest ship in the British Royal Navy fleet, the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]], in a gallant attempt to rescue her. After recruiting a ragtag crew on the island of Tortuga, Jack and Will re-set their course for the dreaded Isla de Muerta. While en route, Will Turner learned that the Black Pearl was formerly captained by Sparrow but Barbossa staged a mutiny, took over the ship, and left Jack on an island with a pistol with only one shot. But Jack escaped the island and vowed never to use his one shot, save for one man: Barbossa.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl On the Black Pearl, Elizabeth had dinner with Captain Barbossa, who told her about the Aztec gold that was cursed by the heathen gods. Barbossa and his crew took the gold from Isla de Muerta, and in their greed, spent it but fell under the curse and suffered a living death for over ten years. The curse could only be lifted when all the gold are returned to the stone chest, and the blood repaid. Having retrieved the medallion and believing Elizabeth was the child of their lost crewmember Bootstrap Bill Turner, the pirates were sure their curse would end. Blood Ritual performing the blood ritual.]] In the caves of Isla de Muerta, Jack and Will found Elizabeth standing behind the stone chest of Cortés. From their hiding spot, they watched as Barbossa performed the blood ritual by making a small cut on Elizabeth's hand with a flint knife, covering the medallion with her blood, and dropped it into the chest. Simultaneously, Will knocked Jack out with an oar, believing that he was going to betray him, and tried to find a way to sneak around to save Elizabeth. For a brief moment, Barbossa's crew waited for some sort of change, but they didn't feel any different. As a test to see if the curse was lifted, Barbossa drew his pistol and fired it at Pintel; but Pintel didn't die. Realizing that Elizabeth didn't have Turner blood, Barbossa asked her who the real child of Bootstrap Bill was. When Elizabeth did not answer, an enraged Barbossa slapped her, sending her, and the medallion, flying down the pile of gold. After the Ritual Still cursed, Barbossa's crew then began to argue amongst themselves. Pintel and Ragetti were first blamed for bringing the wrong person, then the crew turned their attention to Barbossa for every decision he had made had "led them from bad to worse." As the accusations continued to fly, no one bothered to keep an eye on Elizabeth, who took the medallion and retreated with Will Turner, unnoticed, to safety. After regaining order over his crew, Barbossa realized that Elizabeth left with the medallion. Scrambling into action, the pirates headed for the longboats, only to discover that all the oars had gone missing as well as finding a dazed Jack Sparrow. To avoid being killed by his former crew, Jack invoked the right of parley so he would be taken to Barbossa himself. with Captain Jack Sparrow.]] Streaming out behind in a long line were the oars to the pirates' longboats, taken by Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann when they escaped the cave. Will threw the last of the oars overboard before joining Elizabeth in climbing onto the deck of the Interceptor, where they stood dripping in front of Jack's crew. Joshamee Gibbs asked Will for Jack's whereabouts, to which Will only said that he fell behind. Honoring Jack's instructions to "Keep to the Code, Gibbs had the Interceptor prepare to set sail. Meanwhile, Jack Sparrow found himself face-to-face with his old first mate and current nemesis—Hector Barbossa. "How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa asked upon seeing Jack. His eyes remaining cold and guarded, Jack answered by saying that "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Though Barbossa was astounded by Jack's survival, he ordered his crew to kill Jack. However, as the crew happily cocked their pistols, Jack brought up that Elizabeth's blood didn't work. Now having the upper hand, Jack revealed Barbossa that he knew whose blood they needed to end their curse. So Barbossa had no choice but to bring Jack aboard the Black Pearl to recover the medallion. Revelation and Negotiations At full sail, the Interceptor headed out to open sea as Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner talked alone in a cabin. After her wounded hand was bandaged, Elizabeth gave Will the medallion, admitting she took it from him eight years before because she thought he was a pirate. Upon learning this, Will understood that Barbossa's crew didn't need Elizabeth's blood, but rather after Will's as the pirates needed Turner blood to lift their curse. '' pursuing the ''Interceptor''.]] Onboard the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow found himself back in the captain's cabin, this time attempting to reach an accord with Barbossa. Jack bartered the name of Turner's child in exchange for his ship, but not before Barbossa was left standing on some beach. Barbossa showed concern while of being left on a beach with only a name, pointing out that the plan required trusting Jack's word—not something he was inclined to do given their history. But, as Jack pointed out, of the two of them, only Barbossa had taken part in a mutiny. So it was Jack's word that they should be trusting. Then, as an afterthought, Jack added that he should thank Barbossa, because if his betrayal hadn't taken place, Jack would have had an equal share in that curse. They were then interrupted by the Bo'sun, who informed Captain Barbossa that they were catching up with the Interceptor. Pulling out a spyglass, Barbossa focused in on the Interceptor until Jack interjected by offering a flag of truce and scurrying over to retrieve the medallion. Glared at the wily pirate, always negotiating and plotting, Barbossa told Jack that was the attitude that had him lose the Black Pearl, and that people were easier to search when they're dead. Turning to Bo'sun, Barbossa ordered Jack to the brig. The Battle Pursuing the Interceptor Miles of blue water, the Interceptor sailed through the seas, leaving a long white wake in its path. Elizabeth Swann emerged onto the deck, leaving Will below after having given him the medallion. Looking around, she noticed that the crew was frantically running around as Joshamee Gibbs shouted orders and asked what was happening. At the wheel, Anamaria told her the Black Pearl was gaining. Elizabeth looked and saw the Black Pearl the horizon, surrounded by a thick fog. Despite Elizabeth asserting that the Interceptor was renowned as "the fastest ship in the Caribbean," Anamaria simply remarked "You can tell them that after they've caught us." Acting fast in escaping Barbossa's clutches, Elizabeth suggested that since they're shallower on the draft they could lose the Black Pearl among the nearby shoals. Gibbs and Anamaria agreed to the plan and ordered the crew to throw the cargo overboard, so that the Interceptor could gain speed. Onboard the Black Pearl, with Jack locked in the brig, Barbossa saw the Interceptor crew throwing their cargo overboard. Barbossa ordered his crew to ready out the guns, confident that the Pearl would catch up with the Interceptor. From the mainsail, a flag unfurled, revealing the black-and-white skull and crossed swords of Barbossa's Jolly Roger. Walking onto the Interceptor's deck, Will saw oars appearing from the side of the Black Pearl and began to row, adding to the ship's already increasing speed. Seeing this, Will stopped Marty from dumping a cannon into the water, as they were going to need it. Despite their efforts, the Pearl continued to gain on them and was now close behind the Interceptor. Acting quickly, Will told Gibbs they should load the guns with whatever they could find, because they had thrown all the cannonballs overboard, as long as it could be fired in the coming battle. Gibbs ordered the crew to load the remaining guns with silverware, nails, and glass; though Marty also threw in Gibbs' now-empty drinking flask. To get the Black Pearl to face their cannons, Elizabeth proposed to drop the anchor on the starboard side, which Will thought gave an element of surprise. Though Anamaria thought they were both daft, the Pearl was closer and within moments to firing range, so they had a plan. With a splash, the anchor dropped into the blue water and began to drag along the bottom. Hooking on a reef, the anchor line pulled taut, and with a loud groan the Interceptor began to pivot around the anchor, her bow almost pulled underwater by the motion. Below decks, anything not nailed down slid across the room—including Will's gold medallion. Sliding across the table, the medallion fell to the floor. As the Interceptor turned sharply, clubhauling, Barbossa quickly ordered the crew to turn the ship hard to port, and ordered a full broadside. The crews of both ships now sat parallel to each other, manning the cannons at the ready for a fight. Firing a Broadside and Ragetti dealing with the Interceptor's strange ammunition.]] At almost the exact same moment, "Fire!" rang out from both ships, and the air filled with the sound of cannons blasting. For several moments, the blue sky turned gray with smoke, and screams could be heard across the water. Although experienced pirates, the cursed crew did not expect such a struggle from the Interceptor's crew. Still locked in the brig, Jack Sparrow peered through a hole in the Black Pearl and watched as the cannons fired, until a blast suddenly rang out in which he ducked just as a huge hole was blown through his cell wall. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" he cried out. When the smoke cleared and the guns were momentarily silenced, everyone took in the damage. Steaming holes gaped from the side of the Interceptor's hull, while over on the Pearl silverware and glass littered the deck and hull. Near one of the one of the cannons, Pintel looked at the silverware and noticed that Ragetti had a fork sticking out of his wooden eye and yanked it out. In the brig, Jack found Gibbs' flask and tried drinking out of it, only to find it empty, until something caught his eye. Jack's luck had just taken another decidedly positive turn as his cell had been blasted open. Now free, Jack pushed open the door further and made his way out. .]] As Barbossa continued to lay siege to the Interceptor, Elizabeth, Will, Gibbs, and Anamaria desperately tried to think of a new plan whilst defending themselves from the cursed pirates. After Gibbs said they needed a devil's dowry, Anamaria advocated that they'd give Elizabeth to Barbossa's crew. But Will knew that she wasn't what they were after, and Elizabeth realized they wanted something of much more value: the Aztec gold medallion. Without another word, Will turned and headed belowdecks. The fight was in full force as Will went belowdecks in search of the medallion. Back aboard the Black Pearl, Barbossa shouted orders to his men, eager to get what he was looking for and then head back to Isla de Muerta. Boarding the Interceptor As the battle raged on, Barbossa attempted to compel the Interceptor crew to surrender or striking their colors before ordering his men to board the Interceptor. Before they did, Pintel and Ragetti fired a chain-shot at the mast of the Interceptor, snapping before crashing down onto the deck of the Black Pearl. Fallen, the long piece of wood created a bridge between the two ships. Barbossa then called to his crew, ordering them to mount a full attack and to recover the medallion. As men hurried across the fallen mast and grabbed lines to swing over the water, "Jack" the Monkey crept onto the broken mast and moved hurriedly to the Interceptor. The cursed crew met fierce resistance as they swung across to the Interceptor and engaged in fierce hand-to-hand combat with swords and pistols. While the fighting commenced, Koehler and Twigg proceeded to the powder magazine, where they poured out gunpowder to act as a fuse. Meanwhile, Jack Sparrow had snuck unnoticed onto the deck of the Pearl, waiting for his chance to swing over to the Interceptor. One of the men, missing his landing, swung back over the water and dropped onto the Pearl's deck. Grabbing the now-free rope, Jack thanked the man before swung across amidst the battle. Upon landing, Jack gave Gibbs back his now-empty flask. Spotting Elizabeth, Jack rushed over to her and asked where the medallion was. In response, she reached out to slap him, but Jack grabbed her wrist, noticing the bandaged hand as he asked where was "dear William". Elizabeth realized Will hadn't returned after having gone belowdecks to find the medallion. Retrieving the medallion As water rose steadily below the decks of the damaged Interceptor, Will Turner searched in vain for the medallion. Pieces of wood and debris floated past as his hands searched the water for any sign of the gold. Hearing a screech, he looked up to see Barbossa's cursed monkey stood at a hole in the bulkhead, with the medallion in hand. With one last screech, it turned and leaped outside, leaving Will alone in the rising water. Rushing over to the door to the bulkhead, Will pushed against it, but it would not budge. Seeing futility in trying to get out that way, he swam toward a grate that opened to the deck while the water continued to rise. On the other side, he heard Elizabeth call his name and then she was there, reaching her fingers toward him. Then, as Will watched helplessly, two pirates grabbed Elizabeth and dragged her away. A moment later, Will disappeared beneath the water. .]] As Will was claimed by the sea and Elizabeth was dragged away by the cursed pirates, Jack Sparrow saw his last bargaining chip being carried back toward the Black Pearl in the hands of the monkey. Taking off after it, Jack followed the creature as it scampered over the mast towards the Black Pearl. On the other side, Jack reached out to grab the medallion, but was too late as another hand had reached out first. Bringing his gaze up, Jack's eyes landed on Barbossa with the monkey on his shoulder. "Why, thank you, Jack," the man said. "You're welcome," Jack replied. "Not you. We named the monkey Jack." Turning, Barbossa raised the medallion and addressed his crew, saying their hope was restored. Barbossa's crew took all survivors aboard the Pearl, while Twigg ignited the trail of gunpowder aboard the Interceptor. Aftermath The child of Bootstrap Bill The crew of the Interceptor found themselves tied to the Black Pearl's mast. Holding the medallion in his fingertips, Barbossa waited at the rail, while Pintel pointed his gun at the captives and advised, "Any of you so much as thinks the word 'parley', I'll have your guts for garters." Tied up with the crew, Elizabeth stared over at the Interceptor. Fires burned over the hull, the remaining sails were ripped and torn, and Elizabeth believed her beloved Will was still somewhere onboard. Pushing the ropes up and over her head, she slipped free and moved forward, but the Interceptor exploded, sending debris high into the air. With rage in her eyes at what she saw, Elizabeth attacked Barbossa. Grabbing her by the wrists, Barbossa told Elizabeth she took advantage of their hospitality and that she could now you return the favor before shoving her at a group of dirty pirates who began to hoot and jeer. confronting Barbossa.]] Climbing up onto the rail, his clothes soaking wet, was Will Turner. Revealing himself to Barbossa, Will jumped off the rail before grabbing a pistol and pointed it at Barbossa, demanding to free Elizabeth. Unbothered by Will's dramatic appearance, Barbossa pointed out they couldn't die. In response, despite Jack pleading "Don't do anything stupid," Will pointed the pistol at his head and threatened to kill himself, thus making his blood unattainable for lifting the curse. When Barbossa asked the boy's identity, Jack dismissively explained that Will was a "distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed" before Will himself revealed he was Bootstrap Bill's child. As murmurs of understanding began to ripple among the crew, Barbossa requested Will's terms. Glancing over at Elizabeth, Will demanded that she and the crew go free, however, neglected to mention Jack Sparrow. Briefly considering the circumstances, Barbossa agreed to the conditions. Marooned After giving Will his word, Barbossa had set course back to Isla de Muerta, but with one stop on the way. Now, the Black Pearl sat off the shore of Black Sam's Spit, a small island that was nothing more than a strip of beach and a few palm trees, also the island Jack was previously marooned on. By this time, the Interceptor crew was sent to the brig, while Elizabeth was to be marooned, with Jack, on the island. Elizabeth's dress billowed in the ocean breeze as she stood on a plank over the blue Caribbean Sea. Meanwhile, Will struggled against the ropes that held him, his eyes flashing with anger at Barbossa. However, Barbossa responded to Will, who was then gagged, by saying he agreed to free Elizabeth but didn't agree on when or where. Bound and gagged, Will helplessly watched as Elizabeth walked to her "freedom". Barbossa had gotten what he needed: the medallion and Turner blood. Turning his attention back to Elizabeth, Barbossa ordered her off the plank, but not before first asking for the red dress back. Afterwards, Barbossa planned to maroon Jack, again, to the island where they "made him governor of on their last trip." Having been reminded by Jack, Barbossa gave Jack his pistol, which still had that single shot. Jack then asked for two pistols, but Barbossa left Jack with only one: to shoot Elizabeth with. While Jack and Elizabeth were marooned on the island, Will was sent to the brig as the Black Pearl then sailed back to Isla de Muerta. To make no mistakes at this point, Barbossa's crew intended to spill all of Will's blood to lift the curse. But Jack and Elizabeth would soon follow after being rescued from the island by the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. Behind the scenes *In the first draft of the The Curse of the Black Pearl's screenplay, the confrontation between the ''Interceptor'' and the Black Pearl was much shorter, let alone different, than it was in the final version.[http://www.wordplayer.com/archives/PIRATES.script.html Wordplay: Pirates of the Caribbean first draft screenplay] Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (junior novelization)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide '' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references category:Battles Category:Blood of the Aztec Curse